Sleeping Guntingtaro & the Pendragons
by ClickClock
Summary: Vincent Guntingtaro, pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan makmur dikutuk oleh peri(a) jahat, dan tertidur akibat menyentuh gunting ghaib. Kini tugas the Pendragon twins untuk menyelamatkan pangeran yang tertidur dan mengalahkan Isla Yura, peri(a) jahat, dengan pedang legendaris mereka. OOC. Aneh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cerita Indonesia-ku yang pertama nih... Ada yang bersedia baca kah...? **

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki. Momotaro ga tau punya siapa, tapi yang jelas bukan punyaku. Sleeping Beauty punya Disney. Arthurian Legend ga tau punya siapa tapi yang jelas bukan punyaku. **

**Warning: Typo... buanyaakk... kayanya. Aneh, hasil imajinasi yang berlebih. OOC... banget. Penggunaan EYD ngaco dan kalimat tidak efektif bertebaran di mana-mana. Mungkin melenceng jauuhhh banget dari cerita aslinya... maklum yaa...**

* * *

**Sleeping Guntingtaro & the Pendragons**

**Chapter 1 - Guntingtaro**

Pada zaman dahulu kala di sebuah kerajaan nan jauh di mato, hiduplah seorang gadis barbar bernama Alice yang dilahirkan sebagai putri dari kerajaan yang makmur itu. Saat ia berusia 13 tahun, ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pangeran bernama Oz. Mereka sudah lama hidup bersama di kerajaan itu namun belum juga dikaruniai anak, Alice mulai merasa sedih begitu pula Oz. Untuk melampiaskan nafsunya, Alice memperbudak [?] suaminya itu dengan memanggilnya **_manservant _**kemanapun mereka pergi.

Namun ternyata kesedihan mereka segera berakhir setelah seorang peri(a) baik hati bernama Gilbert(a) mendengar kesedihan mereka dan memutuskan untuk membantu. Ia datang ke istana dan menghadap raja Oz.

"Raja…" Gil sudah sujud di depan Oz walaupun ia memakai dress yang tentunya sulit dipakai jongkok, dan sejenisnya.

"Iya, ngapain panggil-panggil?" Oz yang masih setengah tidur bertanya.

"Anda… lumayan ganteng, 10 poin." Ujar Gil tiba-tiba.

"Oh baik sekali." Oz mulai bangun.

"Dari 100 poin! MWahahahahaha!" Gil ketawa sarap plus OOC.

"To de poin aja deh." Oz mulai emosi.

"Okeh, menurut kabar burung… saya, Raven… Anda… ga punya anak yaa…? Kaciann, cup cup cup…" Gil semakin memanas-manasi.

"Sial, lo!" Oz mengamuk.

"Diem lo, manservant, ganggu gua makan aja!" Tegur Alice dengan "gemulai"-nya.

"Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia." Oz jongkok-jongkok geje di lantai sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Baik, aku ampuni." Jawab Alice sembari kembali menyantap dagingnya.

"Jadi yang mulia…"

"Apa lo!?" Amarah Oz sudah memuncak.

"Karena aku adalah peri(a) yang baik, maka aku akan memberi anda anak!" Ujar Gil dengan semangat '45.

"Ogah gua dapet anak dari lo!" Oz berpikiran *****.

"Ngaca Njing, gua juga ga mau!" Tampaknya Gil pun berpikiran sama.

"Muka cakep gini lo bilang njing!? Ngaca nyet!" Oz menimpali.

"Mau tarung, arena luas tuh!" Gil nantang, OOC.

"Sok, gua punya singa 5 ek –"

"Saddap lo, cowok-cowok aneh!" Alice meledak, "Ngapain lagi lo pake dress item-item gitu, **_seaweed head_**!?Jijik tau!" Alice melenceng dari naskah.

"Naskah berkata begini, kelinci bodo!" Gil mengikuti penyelewengan naskah [?]

"Diem ah!"

Oke, back to naskah…

"Ehem… jadi saya akan kasih anda anak… Bukan dalam arti ***** yang anda pikirkan tadi. Tapi melalui benda ghaib saya." Gil nyerocos.

"Benda ghaib!?" Oz dan Alice bertanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Yah!" Gil merogoh saku [?] dress-nya, "Tadaa!"

"Hah!? Gunting!?"

"Kalau anda tancapkan gunting ini maka akan tumbuh pohon gunting [?] dan pohon itu akan berbuah buah gunting [?] dan dari sana akan keluar anak, tapi cuma 1." Ujarnya.

"Kok 1?"

"Udah sukur dikasih!"

* * *

Lalu Oz dan Alice menancapkan gunting itu ke dalam tanah, keesokan harinya tumbuh pohon gunting [?] yang menembus langit, dari langit tiba-tiba turun sebuah buah berbentuk tidak karuan yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya. Saat membentur tanah, buah itu terbelah jadi 2 dan dari dalamnya keluar seorang anak laki-laki berwarna mata berbeda, yang akhirnya dinamai Vincent Guntingtaro.

Saat Vincent lahir, tiba-tiba dari negri lain, datanglah seorang raja bernama Fang yang membawa kedua putri kembarnya yang masih bayi.

"Kita nikahin anak-anak kita yuk, Oz." Ujarnya santai.

"Sekarang?" Oz bertanya setengah berharap.

"Ga, nanti aja kalau udah besar." Ralat Fang.

"Poligami!?" Oz memasang muka shock.

"Ga, pilih aja satu." Fang sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Oz.

"Owh…"

Intinya itu perjodohan…

* * *

3 tahun kemudian…

Diulang tahun Vince yang ke-3, orang tuanya mengadakan penyunatan massal dan disitulah Vince disunat. Di acara itu, para peri(a)-peri(a) yang baik diundang. Di kerajaan itu ada 10 orang peri(a) dan 1 orang peri asli namun karena kehabisan daging untuk dihidangkan (karena Alice) maka satu orang peri(a) tidak diundang. Peri(a) ini bernama Isla Yura dan ia tidak suka dirinya ditinggal, karena itu ia maksa datang.

Di pesta…

"Vinvin, aku kasih berkat banyak cewek yaa…!" Ujar Jack selaku peri(a) hijau sembari berpose genit.

"Jangan jadiin dia playboy kayak lo!" Ujar Elliot selaku peri(a) biru, "Semoga lo ga kaya om-om mesum ini…" Elliot memberi hadiah ulang tahunnya (berkat)

"…" Leo hanya baca buku dan Glen hanya diam tak berdosa [?]

"Koko kasih permen yaa…" Break senyum khas sembari memberi lollipop ke Vince.

"Jadi adek gua yuk Vince!" Gil senyum-senyum geje.

"Jodoh loe bakal cantik nan keren broo…" Ujar Barma OOC.

"Semoga rajin…" Reim memberi berkat yang positif.

"Muach! Om sayang Vinvin dech!" Ujar Oscar dengan logat benchong, "Nanti jadi gantheng yaa… Kayak om! Muach!"

Sebelum peri ke-10 a.k.a Sharon a.k.a satu-satunya yang normal memberi hadiah, datang Isla Yura dengan kemunculan yang agak **_shocking_**, ia pakai dress mini diatas lutut warna **_shockin' pink _**dan makeup serba pink.

"Sialan lo pada ga ngundang gua! Baiklah kalau begitu… Umur 16 gua kutuk lo mati pas pegang gunting!" Yura mengutuk, lalu melirik kearah Jack, "Eh, ada mas Jack! **_Hello!" _**Jack merinding dan pingsan, "MWAHahahahahahaHa! Adieu! Muach!" POOF

"Sial, adek gua dikutuk." Gil nangis-nangis sambil ngais-ngais tanah.

"Ih, kok om nangis?" Ujar Vince polos.

"OM!?" Gil langsung **_shock_** dan pundung di pojokan.

"Sabar Gil." Elliot mencoba menghibur.

"Untung aku belum kasih kado jadi bisa -"

"Rasanya Leo ama Glen juga belum deh!" Elliot mengingatkan.

"Oh iya ya…" Sharon garuk-garuk kepala.

Akhirnya mereka pun memanipulasi kutukan dari Yura, bunyinya:

"Umur 16, gua kutuk lo coretmaticoret (tidur - by Glen) pas pegang gunting (ghaib Gil -by Leo) (lalu kamu akan bangun saat menerima **_first kiss_** dari cinta sejatimu, yay! Awh, co cweettt -by Sharon)"

"Kok gunting gua dibawa-bawa yaa…?" Gil protes.

"Suka-suka Leo!" Elliot membela sahabatnya.

"Ah… romantis sekali." Ujar Jack yang sudah sadar.

"Gua pengen jade**_ true love_**-nya…" Oscar mulai menggila.

"Ga mau!" Vincent jawab singkat, padat, dan jelas. Oscar langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Nasib anak semata wayang gua gimana!?" Oz panik.

"Kan tadi udah diganti." Jawab Leo.

"Kenapa ga diilangin aja langsung kutukannya!?" Oz bertanya

"Ga bisa, Isla Yura terlalu kuat untuk kita hadapi."

"Jadi gimana!?" Oz masih panik.

"Ga tau!" Yang lain, kecuali Alice yang masih sibuk makan dan Sharon menjawab.

"Hanya ada dua buah pedang yang dapat mengalahkan Isla Yura bersamaan… **Excalibur **dan** Caliburn**."

"Excalibur!? Caliburn!?" Yang lain mangap.

"Ya, hanya ada dua pedang, Excalibur dan Caliburn, dan pedang-pedang itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya." Ujar Sharon membuat semua harapan sang Raja pupus.

"Tiddakkk! Apa yang harus kulakukan!" Oz keliaran geje, puter-puter istana dan kayang [?].

"Biarkan anak anda tinggal bersama kami para peri(a) baik hati yang tulus dan ikhlas ini. Biarkan kami menjaganya selama 13 tahun 1 hari agar ia ia jauh dari benda yang bernama 'gunting'." Usul Reim selaku yang paling bijak.

"Kau benar, Reim." Sharon setuju, "Tapi gua bukan peri(a) gua peri asli tau."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Gil mulai OOC setelah mendengar rencana mereka, begitu pula Oscar.

"Benarkah ia akan selamat?" Oz dan Alice ragu.

"Kami akan usahakan sebisa mungkin, pak." Ujar Reim dengan logat **_businessman._**

"Baginda, percayalah pada kami, apa gunanya kah peri(a)-peri(a) anda yang setia ini selain membantu anda dengan segenap jiwa kami." Glen kembali membujuk.

"Ugh… baiklah…" Oz menyerah, sebenarnya ia tak ikhlas melepaskan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Keesokan harinya…

"Baik-baik ya Vinvin." Oz dadah-dadah lebay.

"Semoga kita dapt bertemu lagi, Vince." Alice dadah-dadah normal.

"Umm… keur naon sih aing dibabawa ku jalma-jalma ieu… tapi…oke deh, abah, emak."* Ujar Vince dengan bahasa sunda.

Peri(a)-peri(a) itu tinggal di satu rumah dan menganggap Vince seperti anak mereka sendiri.

* * *

11 tahun kemudian…

"Vinvin! Makan!"

"Bising lo, Break!" Namun ternyata dibesarkan oleh orang-orang ber-dress yang memaksanya ikut ber-dress juga sangat mempengaruhi perkembangan mental dan sosial Vince. Akhirnya terjadilah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti diatas (dan dibawah).

Adegan: Break lagi guling-guling di lantai ama Vince berantem sembari melontarkan: Njing, nyet, dan **** lainnya. Pukul-pukulan, cubit-cubitan, gebug-gebugan, tabog-tabogan, dll.

"Ckckckck… Damai, damai!" Reim mencoba melerai.

"Sumpah lo tuh kaya anak SD, Break, Vince." Elliot berkomentar.

"Ngga, El, itu namanya anak TK." Ujar Leo, "Nyebutin, 'A'njing ama 'Mo'nyet aja belum bisa."

"Yaa… itu kan disamarkan."

"Peduli, pokoknya mereka ga nyebutin berarti ngga bisa." Leo maksa.

"Hah…" Gil mendesah, "Makan woy, makan!"

"Aye aye Gil." Vince langsung nurut.

"Sakti lo Gil." Komentar semua orang di ruangan itu dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu di belahan bumi lain…

"Putri-putriku tercinta…"

Dua orang identik berambut putih itu berlutut hormat ke arah ayah mereka, "Ya ayah?"

"Sudah waktunya kalian…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Untuk buah gunting dan pohon gunting diatas... biarkanlah imajinasi pembaca yang membayangkan sendiri...**

**Maaf kalo cerita ini garing dan aneh ini adalah hasil dari imajinasi author yang "agak" liar.**

*** Untuk bahasa sunda di atas:**

**"Umm... untuk apa sih aku dibawa-bawa oleh orang-orang ini... tapi... oke deh, ayah, ibu." Ujar Vince dengan bahasa Sunda. Jujur aku sediri ga jago bahasa Sunda maupun Indonesia, jadi kalau sesat... maklumi yaa...**

**Akhir kata... kalau mau review boleh, kalau engga juga ga pa-pa.**

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan bahagia dan senyum lebar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is up!**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki. Momotaro ga tau punya siapa, tapi yang jelas bukan punyaku. Sleeping Beauty punya Disney. Arthurian Legend ga tau punya siapa tapi yang jelas bukan punyaku.**

**Warning: Typo... buanyaakk... kayanya. Aneh, hasil imajinasi yang berlebih. OOC... banget. Penggunaan EYD ngaco dan kalimat tidak efektif bertebaran di mana-mana. Mungkin melenceng jauuhhh banget dari cerita aslinya... maklum yaa...**

**Makasih banyak buat Siebte Gloxinia yang sudah mereview cerita ini, saya jadi terharu ada yang nge-review... :'). Cerita ini lanjut kok! Saya udah ada idenya, tinggal ketik, hehehe... (walaupun mungkin agak gila idenya... maklum.)**

**Okey, sekian dari saya, silahkan menikmati!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Pendragon Twins**

"Putri-putriku tercinta…"

Dua orang identik berambut putih itu berlutut hormat ke arah ayah mereka, "Ya ayah?"

"Sudah waktunya kalian…"

"Ada apa ayah…?"

"MENIKAH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Fang OOC.

"Hah!? Ciyyuss?" Zwei pun ikut teriak-teriak, "Miapa!? Gua masih muda!"

"Ehem…" Doug mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"O-Oke, jadi begini, putri-putriku tercinta…"

"Cepetan ih papih ini gimana seeh!?" Ujar Zwei.

"Seharusnya kalian menikahi pangeran dari kerajaan sebrang. Putra dari Raja Oz dan Ratu Alice, pangeran yang menawan dan elok rupa -"

"Bentar!" Zwei memotong.

"Boleh Echo bertanya?" Echo mencoba bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ada apa putri-putriku tercinta?"

"Apakah… maksud ayah…"

"POLIGAMI!?" Zwei melengkapi perkataan adik kembarnya yang menggantung.

"Echo tidak mau seperti Ac*ng Fi -"

"Sebentar!" Fang melerai, "Maksud ayah… satu dari kalian… silahkan siapa aja."

"Ooo…" Mereka ber-oohh ria dalam harmoni. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Zwei, kau saja."

"Echo, kau saja."

Mereka saling menunjuk dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ahh… mengapa mereka tak sudii…" Fang kecewaa…

"Ga sudi lah, jelas dong, ayah!" Zwei berkata blak-blakan.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan janjiku terahadap kawanku Oz." Fang mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kirim Lily aja." Zwei menumpahkan tugasnya kepada orang lain.

"Zwei, Lily baru 10 tahun…" Echo mengingatkan.

"Kita baru 14, Echo, 14!" Zwei teriak-teriak.

"Lily baru 10."

"Cuma beda 4 taun napa sih? Ga ngaruh juga kan!? Toh Reim aja yang beda umurnya 16 taun aja masih mau ama Lily!" Zwei mencoba mencari alasan.

"Berarti dia udah punya jodoh." Echo menambahkan.

"Ugh…" Zwei kehabisan kata-kata.

"Zwei… Echo… pokonya salah satu dari kalian harus nikahin tuh pangeran, ga mau tau, selesaikan ini masalah duaan, tentukan siapa yang mau nikah duluan." Doug memaksa.

"Zwei aja!"

"Echo aja!" Mereka masih saling menunjuk.

"Echo… Zwei… pliss… ayah sudah ingin punya cucu…" Fang memelas sembari berpikir jauh ke depan.

"…" Zwei dan Echo semakin tak mau kawin setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir ayahnya.

* * *

Echo dan Zwei pun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan jalan-jalan di sebuah hutan dekat kerajaan tersebut.

"Echo…"

"Zwei…"

"Gimana ini!?" Zwei panik.

"Tenang, Zwei." Echo mencoba menenangkan.

"Gimana bisa tenang coba! Kita baru aja disuruh nikah, bro, nikah!"

"Kan harusnya 'sis'?" Echo memperbaiki kesalahan **_grammar_** Zwei.

"Ga penting!"

"Tapi… tadi kau bilang Reim… Reim itu siapa yaa?" Echo bertanya.

"Itu loh, bapak-bapak **_businessman_** yang nawarin diri jadi **_babysitter_** sebulan lalu, ngakunya sih peri, tapi ga tau yaa… aku sih ragu." Zwei menjelaskan.

"Ngadem di sungai aja dulu…" Echo menyarankan.

"Maksud lo!?" Zwei nanya.

"…"

"Lo ga ngarep gua mandi di sungai Sukapundung kan!?" Zwei masih nanya.

"Kalo mau… boleh…" Jawab Echo.

"Ga!"

BOOM!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan dahsyat dari istana ayah mereka.

"E-Echo…" Zwei panik 2x lipat, setelah disuruh kawin sekarang ada insiden lagi, malang benar nasibnya.

"Zwei, ada yang tidak beres." Ujar Echo datar sembari menengok ke arah asep di angkasa.

"Iya ga beres! Kita baru aja disuruh kawin muda!" Zwei masih dendam.

"Zwei, kata ayah… salah satu dari kita…" Echo meralat.

"Ga penting!"

"Penting… lumayan penting…" Echo maksa, "1 dan 2 itu beda."

"Echo! Nasib ayah kita gimana?" Zwei mulai serius.

"Ga tau, Echo kan ga bisa lihat." Echo menjawab datar.

"Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Tunggu!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik semak-semak. Seorang bapak-bapak berkacamata keluar dari semak-semak itu sembari membawa seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun.

"Lily!" Echo berlari mendekati figur itu

"Apa yang terjadi Reim?" Zwei bertanya agak panik.

"Jadi… itu Reim…?" Echo mulai mengerti keraguan Zwei diatas akan eksistensi pria itu sebagai peri… walaupun… pake dress.

"Ayah kalian… ayah kalian." Muka mereka mulai serius, "Isla Yura datang kesini demi pedang legendaris ayah kalian."

"Siapa?" Zwei nanya balik, "Isabella?"

"I-S-L-A Y-U-R-A!" Reim belajar mengeja, "Jauh banget, Isabella."

"Itu… cowok, cewek?" Zwei bertanya.

"Cowok."

"Oh…" Zwei baru mengerti, "Baiklah mari kita hentikan -"

"Sudah terlambat!" Ujar Reim.

"HAH!?" Kedua anak kembar itu ber-hah ria.

"Ayah kalian, sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan… semuanya sudah terlambat, tapi…"

"Tapi apa!?" Zwei udah tidak sabar lagi, panik bercampur sedih bercampur marah bercampur perisa-perisa [?] lain.

"Ia berhasil menyegel pedang itu di sebuah batu, dan hanya keturunannya saja yang dapat mencabut pedang itu." Reim menjelaskan panjang lebar, "Jika kalian sudah cukup kuat, cabutlah pedang itu dan kalahkan Isla Yura."

"Orangnya kaya apa saja Echo tak tahu." Ujar Echo masih datar.

"Orangnya…" Reim merinding, "Ya… gitulah, hormon adrenalin kalian pasti akan terpacu jika melihatnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Echo menyetujui.

"Satu hal lagi."

"Apaan!? Buruan!" Zwei udah ngambek oleh sebab tak jelas.

"Kalau kalian berhasil mengalahkannya maka tunangan kalian akan terbebas dari kutukan." Jelas Reim.

"KITA!?" Mereka saling berpandangan. _"Kalo orangnya dikutuk apalagi…"_ pikir mereka kompak dalam hati.

"Echo…"

"Zwei…"

"Kau saja deh… seriusan." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Lalu jika kutukan itu terlanjur terjadi maka hanya first kiss dari true lovenya yang dapat -"

"Bentar!" Zwei motong lagi, "Gua ga sudi!"

"Echo juga!" Echo menambahkan.

"Ayolah, demi ayah kalian…" Reim kembali membujuk dengan menunjukkan kemampuan businessman-nya

"Baiklah, Echo. Kita hanya membalaskan dendam ayah kita, setelah itu… selesai, ga perlu kawin-kawinan!" Zwei memuat solusi.

"Ide yang bagus, Zwei." Echo menyetujui.

"Okey kalau begitu! Kita serahkan Lily padamu, jaga dia baik-baik." Ujar Zwei, "Mari kita mulai petualangan kita, Echo."

"… Hmm…" Echo menggangguk pelan.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian di kediaman peri dan peri(a)-peri(a) baik hati…

"Vinvin!"

"Iya…?" Vincent remaja yang kini berusia 16 tahun pas menjawab.

"Vinvin, turun ke sini dong…" Ujar Sharon.

"Iya, aku turun." Langkah kakinya dapat terdengar setelah beberapa saat Sharon berteriak, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Vinvin, hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, aku sudah buatkan kau kue ulang tahun" Ujar Sharon.

"Benarkah?" Vincent langsung bahagia, "Makasih, Sharon-onee-sama." Ia langsung melahap kue ulang tahunnya, "Enyuakk…"

"Haha, tapi Vinvin… ingatkah kau… apa yang terjadi 13 tahun yang lalu…?" Sharon mulai membuka topik lain.

"13 tahun…?" Tampaknya Vincent tidak ingat.

"Vincent, 13 tahun yang lalu… ayahmu dan ibumu yang asli menyerahkan kau pada kami agar terhindar dari kutukan." Sharon mulai mejelaskan, Vincent hanya ngangguk-ngangguk. "Kutukan itu akan terjadi saat kau berusia 16 tahun -"

"Hah!? Sekarang dong?" Vince bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Harusnya, semoga ngga." Jawab Sharon sembari menghela nafas, "Karena itu, Vinvin… Ini hari terakhir kau tinggal di rumah sederhana ini… mulai besok kau akan kembali ke pelukkan ayah dan ibumu."

"Sharon-onee-sama…" Mata Vince berbinar-binar.

"Karena itu… mari kita bersenang-senang!"

Maka dimulailah pesta yang meriah, malam itu semua peri(a)-peri(a) dan peri berpesta di kediaman mereka, tanpa mereka ketahui sesosok makhluk jahat bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur Vince membawa barang yang selama ini ditakuti oleh mereka… dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur Vince tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik sementaranya.

Seusai berpesta, Vince kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah benda mengkilap diatas tempat tidurnya, ia tak pernah melihat benda itu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. I pun menyentuh benda itu dan…

"GROOOKKK!" Vince ngorok keras banget sampai-sampai peri(a)-peri(a) di lantai 1 mendengar, mereka bergegas ke kamarnya dan mendapati 'The Sleeping Guntingtaro' sudah tertidur lelap… Mereka panik.

"Tidakkk! **_Deadline_** nya besokkk!" Reim panik.

"Adikku tercinta…" Gilbert mengguyang-goyang tubuh adiknya itu dengan frekuensi 1000 hertz.

"Bagaimana nasib kita!?" Yang lain panik.

"Kena amukan raja dan… Ratu, terutama!" Leo menjawab simpel.

"Leo, karang alasan sekarang juga!" Elliot memerintahkan.

"Ga bisa. Butuh waktu kurang lebih 10 hari 15 jam 45 menit 23 detik untuk mengarang bebas." Jawab Leo penuh kalkulasi.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Mulailah kepanikan merajalela.

"Mari kita… buat raja dan ratu tidur sampai Vince bangun." Usul Jack.

"Lo bodo ato geblek sih!? Mau nunggu sampe kapan?" Elliot ngambek.

"Pokonya yang penting **_deadline_** nya jangan sampai besok." Reim masih khawatir soal kepercayaan **_client_**nya.

Akhir kata mereka pun setuju untuk membuat seisi kerajaan tidur untuk sementara.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Okey, chapter 2 selese, chapter 3 belom dibuat tapi idenya sudah mengalir di otak, tinggal ketik, jadi deh. Hehe... **

**Yang diatas... aneh kah? Soalnya imajinasiku (menurut orang-orang yang kukenal) emang liar (dan aneh).**

**Ada saran, kritik, curhatan [?], silahkan tuangkan di kotak review.**

**Makasih yaa udah mau baca :).**

**Selamat natal dan tahun baru yaa... Semoga liburannya menyenangkan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 akhirnya selese...**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki. Momotaro ga tau punya siapa, tapi yang jelas bukan punyaku. Sleeping Beauty punya Disney. Arthurian Legend ga tau punya siapa tapi yang jelas bukan punyaku.**

**Warning: Typo... buanyaakk... kayanya. Aneh, hasil imajinasi yang berlebih. OOC... banget. Penggunaan EYD ngaco dan kalimat tidak efektif bertebaran di mana-mana. Mungkin melenceng jauuhhh banget dari cerita aslinya... maklum yaa...**

**Sekian, selamat menikmati.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Zwei Pendragon**

"Echoo!" Pagi-pagi buta, Zwei udah teriak-teriak.

"Ada apa, Zwei?" Echo menjawab, walaupun baru bangun. Sejak kerajaan mereka diambil alih oleh Isla Yura semuanya jadi berabe, mereka dan Lily terpaksa tinggal di gubuk kecil di hutan yang sebenarnya sudah gundul, "Latihan lagi, kah?"

"Hey, kakak-kakak malas, kenapa sih harus aku yang masak!" Lily yang sudah berusia 12 tahun terpaksa menjadi babu di kediaman mereka karena kakak-kakaknya yang tak tahu diri selalu pulang malam sehabis latihan di hutan. Dan Reim? Dimanakah dia saat Lily membutuhkannya? Ia sedang mengurusi masalah **_deadline_** yang semakin mendesak.

Sebenarnya mereka latihan apa sih di hutan? Mau tahu? Mari kita simak tanyangan langsung.

Adegan: Zwei lagi lomba lari vs babi hutan lari-lari sambil teriak ala **_hero_** di sebuah anime. Dia bawa-bawa ranting pohon (ga modal) sambil dputer-puter kaya Heri Puter. Sedangkan Echo sedang duduk ditepi sungai Sukapundung melakukan **_staring contest_** dengan seekor ikan (yang gak kedip) yang bahkan ga ngerti dia lagi ngapain.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah sore dan matahari sudah mulai kembali ke tempat peraduannya. Zwei yang sudah lelah main ucing-ucingan dengan sang babi hutan pun bersitirahat ditepi sungai Sukapundung, tempat staring contest Echo dengan si ikan.

"Fuh, gua capek." Zwei ngipas-ngipasin diri pakai tangannya.

"Echo juga." Timbal Echo santai dan datar.

"Lo ngapain!? Cuman ngeliatin sungai." Ujar Zwei.

"Echo ngeliatin ikan." Ralat Echo.

"Oke, ga penting."

"Penting, lumayan penting, ikan dan sungai itu beda." Jawab Echo.

"Ya iyalah beda. Lily aja tau sejak dia umur 3 tahun kalo ikan dan sungai itu beda, tulisannya aja udah beda!" Zwei ngambek.

"Hasyimmm!" Lily yang lagi beres-beres digubuk mereka bersin, "Apa segitu debuannya kah rumah ini?"

Kembali ke Echo dan Zwei di hutan dekat Sukapundung.

"Jadi… mau balik?" Echo bertanya.

"Boleh, boleh." Jawab Zwei sembari berjalan kembali ke gubuk mereka. Sesampainya mereka di kediaman mereka, Lily langsung menyambut dengan 'ramah'.

"Heh! Kalian ini ga tau diri ya! Udah pergi pagi, pulang malem, telpon ngga diangkat, sms ngga dibales, maunya apa sih!?" Tanya Lily degan nada iklan Kartu A*.

"Mau latihan." Jawab Echo datar.

"Aku ga punyaa pulsaaaa!" Zwei mengikuti naskah.

"Ya udah, makan dulu zana, ada indomee ayam zpezial tuch, aku mau tidur!" Lily ngambek. Ngambek merupakan kegiatan sehari-hari Lily yang disebabkan karena kelelahan menghadapi romusha kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Uwahh, nasi pecelnya enak siah!" Energi Zwei langsung terisi penuh, sampai **_overload_**. "Lebih enak dari indomee ayam zpezial Lily, dia masaknya kurang baleg, mienya masih keras-keras gimana gitu…"

"Iya, enak." Echo mengiyakan perkataan kembarannya dengan kalem.

"Jiwaku berapi-api!" Zwei mulai mengkhayal.

"…Hmm…" Echo mengangguk dengan kalem.

"Echo! Mari kita ambil pedang ayah besok!" Zwei langsung kepikiran.

"Mau?" Echo befikir sejenak, "Baiklah, tapi kan tidak mungkin kita berdua."

"Oh iya ya, kan aturan kerajaan satu-satu… tapi, Echo… kita kan kembar." Ujar Zwei.

"Tapi tetap saja beda orang Zwei." Ujar Echo.

"Hah… baiklah, Echo, kau saja." Ujar Zwei.

"Tidak, kau saja, Zwei." Echo balas menunjuk.

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Kau saja."

"Kau saja!"

"Kau saja, Zwei."

"Diam!" Lily melangkah garang keluar dari ruang tidurnya, "Kalian! Bising tau!"

"Tapi Echo tidak ribut." Echo menjawab dengan muka datarnya.

"Aku juga."

"Kalian kalo mau berantem di luar sana! Bisi ada yang nonton terus ngasih receh." Ujar Lily.

"Oh iya, udah lama kita ga ngamen ya, Cho?" Zwei mulai membuka topik baru, "Kapan terakhir kita ngamen?"

"2 hari yang lalu." Jawab Echo singkat.

"Mau sekarang?"

"Ga." Jawab Echo lagi, singkat.

"…"

"…"

"Ya udah! Aku mau tidur!" BLAM! Lily menutup pintu kamarnya.

"…"

"…"

Keesokan harinya…

"Echo, aku sudah memutuskan!" Zwei teriak-teriak di pagi buta, Lily dan Echo yang masih tidur spontan terbangun, Echo memasang ekspresi **expressionless**nya seperti biasa ditambah tampang ngantuk dikit. Sedangkan Lily memasang tampang horor, ngantuk dan emosi kelas kakap.

"HAAHH!? DIEM LO ZWEI!" Kesabaran Lily melewati ambang batas, namun itu sudah biasa di kediaman mereka, "NGAPAIN PAGI-PAGI BUTA LO TERIAK-TERIAK JIGA JALMA SARAP!?"

"GUA GA SARAP, LILY!" Zwei membalas. Echo hanya diam dan mulai memakan sarapannya yang dibuat Lily dengan segenap emosinya.

"TERUS LO APA!? GELO?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Perasaan gua pernah dengar nama itu, dimana yaa…?" Zwei mulai melenceng dari topik, "Ah, peduli, gua mau makan." Zwei mulai menyantap makan paginya.

"Jadi, Zwei, memutuskan apa?" Tanya Echo.

"Mari kita undi siapa yang akan mengambil pedang ayah dengaaannnn…"

"Denggaaannn…?"

"Janken!"

Hening beberapa saat…

"… Kalian gila." Komentar Lily memecahkan keheningan.

"Gila?" Tanya Echo dan Zwei kompak.

"Kalian akan menentukan nasib seluruh kerajaan dengan… dengan… j-janken?" Tanya Lily.

"Iya." Jawab mereka kompak lagi.

"Gelo!"

"Udah gua bilang… gua pernah denger itu nama… tapi gua lupa, oke? Ga usah dibahas-bahas lagi deh!" Zwei salah sangka.

Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk melakukan duel janken yang menentukan nasib seluruh kerajaan, Zwei sudah siap dengan pakaian perang dan ikat kepala berwarna merah sedangkan Echo memakai baju biasa dengan ikat kepala biru. Lily (terpaksa) menjadi juri pertandingan ini.

"Siiaaapppp…?" Ujar Lily.

"Yang semangat dikit dong, juri!" Protes Zwei.

"Heh!? Udah sukur gua mau nge-juriin loe!" Lily ngambek.

"Selow, man! Kan gua cuma ngingetin!"

"Gua juga cuma ngejuriin, shuuddduuuppp! Mau mulai ga!?"

"Oke, oke… siap, Echo?" Tanya Zwei

"Hmm…" Echo mengangguk.

"Jaaaaaannnnnn…"

"Ken."

Hasil 1: Batu vs Batu - seri.

"Lagi!"

"Jaaaaannnnnn…"

"Ken."

Hasil 2: Batu vs Batu - seri

"Jaaaaaannnnn…"

"Ken."

Hasil 3: Batu vs Batu - seri.

.

.

"J-Jann…"

"Ken…"

"Hasil 2351: Batu vs Batu - seri.

"Gua capek." Ujar Lily.

"Ayolah, sis, baru 2350 ronde." Bujuk Zwei.

"2351." Ralat Echo.

"Cuma beda 1, ga penting." Ujar Zwei.

"Penting, cukup penting, 1 dapat membuat perubahan." Jawab Echo.

"… Oke mari kita mulai -"

"Kalian dari tadi batu-batu mulu, bo ganti kertas ato gunting kek!" Lily menyarankan.

"Echo lagi nungguin Zwei ngambil gunting."

"Aku lagi nungguin Echo ngambil gunting." Jawab mereka pada saat bersamaan.

"Terus kalain ngejelasin strategi kalian terang-terangan di depan lawan, ckckck… rasanya ayah pernah bilang kalau kita harus menjaga kerahasiaan strategi… bla…bla…blaa…" Terang Lily panjang lebar.

"Iya deh, iya deh." Zwei menggalah

"Ampe seri lagi gua ***** kalian!" Lily mengancam.

"Jaaaannnn!"

"Ken."

Hasil 2352: Gunting vs Gunting - seri

"GRRAAAAHHHH!" Lily mengamuk.

"Tidddaaaakkkkk! Echo selamatkan dirimu!" Zwei lari ke kanan, Echo ke kiri. Sepertinya Lily mengejar Zwei, dendam pribadi mungkin [?].

"Echhooo… jika aku sampai mati…" Maka adegan drama keluarga yang 'dramatis' pun dimulai.

"Zwei… ei… iii…" Suara Echo bergema, "Tiddaakkk… akk… kkk…"

.

.

.

Setelah Lily agak tenang…

"Hah… hah… cepat tentukan sekarang!" Perintah Lily

"Baiklah, Echo kau -"

"Zwei… kau harus ambil pedang itu." Ujar Echo.

"Hah!? Kenapa aku?" Zwei protes, "Kenapa tidak kau?"

"Karena kau adalah anak sulung ayah." Jawab Echo.

"Kita cuma beda 2 detik Echo, 2 detik!" Ujar Zwei, "Lagian ingat yang ayah bilang?"

"Tentang apa?"

" '_Waktu kalian lahir sebenarnya ayah tidak tahu mana yang Zwei dan mana yang Echo…'_ yang itu…" Zwei mengingatkan.

"Tapi kata ibu kau duluan." Jawab Echo datar.

"Oh ya?" Zwei cengo, "Masyaa… kok aku ga pernah tau yaa…"

"Aku aja denger! Kuping lo tuh bersihin atuh!" Jawab Lily ketus.

"Ehehehe…"

Maka setelah ditentukan kalau Zwei akan mengambil pedang itu, Echo ikut ngekor bersama Lily, pikir mereka: _"Nanti kan kalo Zwei jadi raja… uh… ratu… kita kan pasti pindah ke istana…"_

Sesampainya di pusat kota, berdirilah seonggok batu yang… bentuknya… unik… kalau memori mereka masih fresh, itu adalah pahatan ayah mereka yang rencananya mau dibuat menjadi muka si kembar, tapi karena bakat ayah mereka yang sangat 'brilian' maka hasilnya bisa dibilang bukan berasal dari dunia ini…

Semua orang berdiri mengelilingi 'batu' itu. Ada orang-orang ototan normal, ada orang yang ototan sixpack, ada yang ototan lebay dan tampak seperti di photoshop berlebih. Namun ada satu yang sama dari mereka… semuanya rata-rata cowo, cuma Zwei saja yang cewe (walaupun diduga ga 100%).

"Yo, lo mau coba angkat pedang juga?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang muscular normal, "Lo tuh cewe, tau diri dong, yang cowo-cowo aja ga bisa."

"Lo kurang sakti." Jawab Zwei pede.

"Hah!? Lo nyari ribut -"

BUAGH!

Dengan satu tendangan kompak dari pasangan kembar yang (salah satu) mengaku dirinya sakti tersebut, laki-laki itu tumbang dengan tidak elitnya, "Ih, ngaku cowo, tapi payah!"

"Echo setuju, yang bagian akhirnya." Jawab Echo.

"Yak, mari kita mendaftar!"

.

.

"Maaf, anda ditolak!" Jawab sang penjaga counter.

"Hah!?" Zwei emosi, "Kenapa!?"

"Karena kau wanita!" Jawabnya singkat, "Hanya pria yang boleh mingikuti pertandingan ini.

"Ini DISKRIMINASI! DISKRIMINASSSIIIII!" Zwei triak-triak bak orang gila, Lily dan Echo terpaksa menahannya, "Tidaakkk!" Yang jaga counter hanya cengo. Orang-orang pada ngeliatin, bingung ini cewe satu sarap, setres, ato kepedean tingkat dewa.

"B-Baiklah, **mungkin** dapat diusahakan, tunggulah sebentar." Ujar penjaga counter dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'mungkin'.

"No. 22213!" Ujar seorang yang tampaknya sponsor dari acara itu [?]

"Gilleee… banyak amat." Ujar Zwei masih lumayan pundung.

"Sudah 2 tahun sejak ayah meninggalkan pedangnya, wajar saja kalau beritanya tersebar ke seluruh pelosok negri." Jawab Lily.

"HHMMMPPPPHHHHH!" Sang lelaki yang bernomor punggung 22213 bertubuh muscular berlebih aka lebay aka photoshop berlebih itu berjuang dengan seluruh hati dan emosinya. Posenya udah jongkok-jongkok GJ, mukanya udah ekspresi ngeden.

BROOTTT!

Laki-laki itu dan sang sponsor yang kebetulan berdiri di belakangnya serta korban yang masih bisa dihitung jari tumbang seketika akibat ledakan bom mendadak yang bersumber dari tubuh No. 22213.

"Acara ditunda." Ujar asisten sang sponsor.

"Kok kayanya gua malang banget yaa…" Zwei meratapi nasibnya.

"Cuman bentar kok, Zwei… kayanya." Echo mencoba menghibur.

5 jam kemudian…

"Jadi ini bentar yaa…" Zwei meratap lagi.

"Echo yakin sebentar lagi…"

2 jam kemudian…

"Ecchhooooo…"

"Iya?"

"Masihh laaammmmaaaa?" Tanya Zwei seperti anak 5 tahun yang dibawa perjalanan dari Bandung ke Papua naik mobil jadul non-AC[?].

"Jujur Echo ga tau." Jawabya bagaikan orangtuanya atau kakaknya yang sudah stress menghadapi anak usia 5 tahun yang meratapi nasibnya ketinggalan pesawat ke Papua dan harus naik mobil sebagai gantinya.

"ARRRGGGHHHH, orang yang tadi ***** banget seeehhhh!" Zwei kembali merengek.

"Heh!? Kakak tuh bakalan jadi raja bentar lagi masa sih prilakunya kaya gini, nanti kerajaannya gimana!?" Lily mencoba memberi nasihat.

"… Cewe juga titlenya 'Raja'?" Tanya Zwei inosen, "Lagian kata orang yang tadi 'mungkin' Lily, bagaimana kalau tidak!?" Zwei pesimis.

"Kalau tidak ya kau tidak jadi raja." Jawab Echo datar, semangat Zwei langsung nge-drop.

"Lagipula… sekarang sudah malam, mari kita cari penginapan, makin murah makin baik." Ujar Lily mengalihkan topik. Lily yang sudah terbiasa mengatur keuangan keluarga dapat menawar sebah kamar dengan harga yang 'luar biasa'.

Keesokan harinya, di Penginapan X

Ruang makan

"Haaa… Untung aja kita dapet kamar, itu juga tinggal satu lagi." Lily bernafas lega.

"Lily… gue baru tau kalo lo jago nawar, gue salut man." Ujar Zwei.

"Biasa aja kali. Cuman dapet sepertiga harga." Jawab Lily.

_"C-Cuman…?"_ Pikir Echo dan Zwei kompak.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba meja tempat mereka duduk digebrak oleh segerombol preman (preman pada jaman kerajaan)

"Hey!"

"Kau cewe yang kemaren kan?" Tanya seorang yang tampaknya ketua geng tersebut.

"Kemaren?" Zwei udah lupa dengan orang yang ditendangnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lo lupa ato pura-pura lupa?" Orang itu maksa.

"Lupa." Jawabnya to de poin.

"Maaf, kakak saya memang pikun." Lily mencoba melerai.

"Cih, gua dateng jauh-jauh dari negri sebrang ke kerajaan ini tapi orangnya frik-frik semua." Ujarnya, "Pantesan aja rajanya mati cepet, orang mimpin orang-orangnya aja ga baleg!"

BRAKK!

Orang-orang pada kabur, kecuali beberapa yang entah terlalu shock untuk lari, terpesona, atau penasaran.

"Jangan hina Raja!" Ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"Oohh… jadi kalian terlalu cinta pemimpin kalian sampai segini kah?" Pemuda itu terus menghina.

"Kau akan -"

"Zwei, sabar." Echo melerai. Zwei derdecak pelan dan membisikan nama Echo perlahan.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu diri, hah, gadis kecil?"

"Jangan habis-habiskan tenagamu pada orang yang bahkan tidak layak untuk dijadikan makanan tikus." Echo berkata.

"A-Apa, kau mau mati, hah!?"

"Tidak, sepertinya kau akan mati lebih cepat jika begini terus." Jawabnya.

"Khh…"

Echo menggenggam tangan Zwei dan berlari keluar dari penginapan itu.

"Balik sini, gadis-gadis ******!" Segerombol pemuda itu mengejar.

"K-Kau mau ke mana Echo?" Tanya Zwei.

"Ke tempat itu!" Jawab Echo.

"I-Itu?"

"Tak perlu kau menunggu giliranmu, Zwei. Ambillah sekarang." Ujar Echo.

"H-Hah!?"

"Kau harus lakukan sekarang sebelum semua orang itu mengacaukannya seperti kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu -"

"Echo yakin penjaga counter itu tak akan memberimu kesempatan, Zwei, karena itu ambillah! Jangan hiraukan orang yang menghalangi mu, Echo akan mencegah mereka menyentuhmu."

"Echo…"

Sesampai mereka ke tempat itu. Orang-orang dan penduduk setempat sudah berkumpul disana menyaksikan aksi para pendekar yang tidak menghasilkan buah apapun.

"Aggh…" No. 22221 pun ternyata gagal. Ia terduduk lemas setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Pada saat yang sama, Zwei berlari masuk ke arena.

"I-Itu…"

"Perempuan…"

"Hey, hentikan dia!"

Begitulah kira-kira bisikan-bisikan dari para penonton, kecuali yang terakhir.

"Berhenti!" Para penjaga-penjaga mulai berdatangan.

"Sial!" Zwei masih tetap berlari

BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!

Tendangan-tendangan sakti Echo berhasil melumpuhkan para penjaga, namun semakin banyak datang dan akhirnya mereka dapat menghentikan Echo dan menahannya ke tanah.

"Echo!" Zwei mulai panik, ia berhenti sesaat dan melihat ke belakang.

"Teruskan, Zwei." Echo menjawab lemah, "Ini mimpi ayah, ini tugas kita, untuk memenuhi mimpi ayah, Echo yakin pedang itu akan menerimamu."

"Echo…" Zwei kembali menghadap arah pedang itu dan berlari… dengan dramatis.

ZZRRRAASSSSHHHH!

Semua orang cengo. Para penjaga cengo. Echo pasang muka datar lagi. Lily yang baru lari, masih ngos-ngosan, dan yang tadinya udah niat mau teriak 'hoy, lo ninggalin gua sendirian, mau gua *****!' cengo campur hepi.

Pedang itu terangkat dengan dramatisnya dan bercahaya terang. Zwei menangkat tangannya tinggi dan berseru:

"Aku! Zwei Pendragon! Putri sulung Raja Fang Pendragon penguasa kerajaan X. Dengarkan suaraku, wahai rakyatku! Mulai hari ini, aku adalah raja kalian!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 ini... dibuat dengan perjuangan ditengah-tengah kesibukan seorang anak kelas 9 berotak pas-pasan yang lagi disiapin ngadepin UN ama guru-gurunya. Jadi maklum kalo chapter ini (dan mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya) bakalan lama updatenya.**

**Ada saran, kritik, curhatan [?], silahkan tuangkan di kotak review.**

**Makasih yaa udah mau baca :).**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah review! **


End file.
